


Home in Each Other's Heart

by Jackkel Dragon (jackkel_dragon)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: College, Complete, F/F, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkel_dragon/pseuds/Jackkel%20Dragon
Summary: Having moved away from Uchiura to attend university, Chika feels something missing in her life. With Aqours disbanded, she has none of the close friends from that time to ground her with their familiarity. Yoshiko is in a similar position, having had to dial back on her "Yohane" persona over the years and worried that she won't fit in anywhere after she leaves the last of her friends from high school. A chance meeting leads the two to reconnect, and they try to sort out their feelings for each other and their hopes for the future together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes I feel might be important to know for those reading this story:
> 
> \- This story is mostly a side project started on a whim to be written when I'm not at my computer. Since it's written mostly on a phone, chapters will tend to be short. It also wasn't necessarily meant to be posted publicly, so I can't make too many promises about pacing or chance of completion. That said, there is a specific direction to the plot and a defined ending that is being worked toward.
> 
> \- Most of my experience with the Love Live franchise is through the mobile game, so I'm not aware of all of the details from the anime past Sunshine episode 7 or from other media. Since this story takes place 3 years after the events of the anime I can handwave a few minor character changes, but actual plot details from the main series will often remain vague. I'll try to stay as in-character as I can, but the story of the mobile game isn't nearly as robust in defining the characters as the anime or manga and side materials.
> 
> \- The title is a placeholder, and may be replaced if a better idea comes up later on.

Chika leaned over her desk in the lecture-hall style classroom dejectedly. She didn't want to take a world history class, but she had to no matter what degree she ended up with, so she decided that she might as well get it over with. She was early to this first meeting of the class, a product of worrying she had the wrong room listing. So now she waited as other students trickled in.

She was about to sigh when a face caught her eye. It was a familiar face, and not one she had expected to see again, certainly not here. But the excitement of seeing those features framed by long, dark blue hair again caused Chika to call out to the girl. "Yoshiko!"

The girl started in surprise before turning to face Chika. She looked like she was staring into headlights for a moment, then she forced a smirk and collected herself. "It seems fate has brought us together again, Chika."

Ignoring the flowery language, Chika tapped the seat beside her. "Come sit over here!"

Yoshiko obeyed, taking a seat next to Chika. The latter's earlier lethargy was gone, replaced by excitement.

"I didn't think I'd see you again, after I got accepted into this school." Chika leaned in close to Yoshiko. "You didn't want a school in Numazu?"

Yoshiko frowned, looking a bit overwhelmed. "Well... since so many of our other friends from Aquors ended up getting jobs or going to other cities for college, I felt... lonely." She shrugged. "I was planning on making a change. But I guess I got lucky enough to have something of my old life here." She smiled at Chika.

"Do you still do those streams?" Chika asked, happy to have something good happen at this dreaded class.

"You mean..." Yoshiko struck a pose with her hand. "...Yohane, the fallen angel, reaching out to her little demons?" She did the voice as she had in high school, but at a much lower volume. She sighed afterward. "Yeah. But... I don't do that stuff outside of the streams anymore. After you and the seniors graduated, when it was just me, Ruby, and Zuramaru..." She shook her head. "People put up with it less and less."

"I suppose I get it, but that still sucks." Chika said, trying to be reassuring. "But at least you still have the streams!"

Yoshiko bit her lip. "I, uh... also lost like... half my followers. I started running ads to make some money for college. Not everyone liked it, even with the roleplay excuses I came up with."

"Oh..." Chika went quiet, not sure what to say.

She wasn't given a chance to say anything, as the teacher began the class a minute later. Resigning herself to the boring lesson, Chika slipped a sheet a paper with her most recent phone number over to Yoshiko. After a few minutes, the sheet was slid back to her with Yoshiko's number.

After that, Chika forced herself to focus. She didn't want to look lazy in front of a junior. Still, she was happy inside. Maybe Yoshiko could give some direction to her aimless college life.


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshiko frowned at the set she had created in her room. The dorm room was a single, so there wasn't enough space to make a good-looking backdrop for her stream. But she had promised to stream today, after going on hiatus to move in. So she sighed as she changed her clothes, preparing for negative feedback.

Taking a seat in front of her webcam, she took a deep breath. Clearing her mind, she tried to set her doubts aside. This was a time when she could act in ways normal people would find strange without being judged. So what was the point of worrying?

Starting the broadcast, Yoshiko made one last check for audio and video problems. Then she smirked for the camera.

"My journey is now complete, my little demons." She gestured around her. "While temporary, this will be my new abode for now. It is not a place truly worthy of a fallen angel, but it will do."

Ignoring the comments sliding across the screen for now, Yoshiko began the act she had prepared. Her mind was fully dedicated to her role now.

"While most are not able of performing magic, perhaps I should share a spell I used to offset my ill luck during my travels. Heaven would have harried me far more had I not known this magic..."

Yoshiko closed a file containing her notes for the session. She was ready now, and would see this through.

\-----

Chika was pretty much just wandering the streets of town now, eating some fruit she bought at the convenience store. She didn't have any more classes that day, but she wasn't currently in any clubs either. She had tried a few early on, but none of them seemed to fill the gap left in her heart after Aquors.

She had considered asking her roommate, Hinata, if she wanted to go see a movie. But Hinata was often busy with the football team, so that was not possible today.

Her idle thoughts led her to wonder how the other members of Aquors were doing now. Kanan was working, and You sounded like she was going to a technical school. Riko was going to a college in Tokyo. She wasn't sure what the Kurosawa sisters or the others were up to.

She was finishing her snack and starting to think she should just bring her purchases to her room when she saw Yoshiko walking down the street. She almost slapped her forehead for not calling Yoshiko.

Within a minute or two, she had hurried over to Yoshiko and waved hello. Yoshiko smiled and fell into step with Chika.

"What are you up to?" Chika asked.

"I was actually looking for the grocery store, but I got lost..." Yoshiko admitted with a frown.

"Do you not have a meal plan with the cafeteria?"

"I do, I just wanted to see what they have." Yoshiko shrugged. "But I guess I can look another day."

Chika patted Yoshiko on the shoulder. "No, now's a great chance! I'll show you the way. This town isn't too big; you'll get used to it quickly."

"You don't need to get that somewhere?" Yoshiko asked, indicating Chika's bag.

"It's fine. I was wandering around for an hour with this." Chika tugged Yoshiko's hand. "C'mon let's go! I'll give you a tour."

Yoshiko relented, and the two explored the town. As the day drew toward evening, Chika even convinced Yoshiko to see a movie, though not until after Chika dropped off her purchases in her room.

Leaving the movie theater, Chika felt happier than usual. It was like a missing part of her self had been returned. She was beaming so much on the way to the campus grounds that Yoshiko chuckled.

"Happy, Chika?"

"Yeah!" She answered without hesitation. "I guess I missed you. It was great to spend the day with you again."

Yoshiko averted her eyes, looking embarrassed. "You say things like that so easily..."

Chika put an arm around Yoshiko. "It's true, though! I'm really happy to see you again, after last year."

Yoshiko blushed. She felt something stir in her chest, making her uneasy. But she didn't dislike having Chika hold her...

"Um, I just remembered that I have homework I forgot to finish!" Yoshiko blurted out, ducking from the half-embrace. "See you later!"

Yoshiko hurried ahead, leaving a confused Chika behind. She picked at her hair, trying to puzzle it out.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost a month had passed since the semester began. Yoshiko was getting the hang of college life now, and she was finally starting to relax. But that led her to spend more time thinking about the change in her perception of Chika.

At first, Yoshiko was mostly just glad to have a familiar face. She was worried that being separated from Hanamaru and Ruby would mean being all alone until she found someone that put up with her. But Chika was as supportive as she had been in high school.

That's why Yoshiko didn't notice the change at first. It must have been a combination of things that caused it, a combination that took some time to get together. But now she couldn't deny the result: she had a crush on Chika.

It was embarrassing even to admit this to herself. A year apart, followed by a shared class and a few trips to town together, and she was smitten. She felt like even Chika would need to filter herself to avoid laughing at the situation.

So it was with extreme reluctance that Yoshiko spent a day just looking up articles about romance. She was supposed to be writing a paper, or preparing for her next stream, but she knew she had to do this in order to salvage her focus.

By evening, she was exhausted. Mostly mentally, but also starting to get sleepy as well. So she decided the only thing she could do to avoid stressing herself out for a long period of time was to tell Chika. If it drove her away... at least it would happen before Yoshiko got too close to her again.

Not able to bring herself to call Chika, she sent a text message instead. But she couldn't write what she needed to say without deleting it in shame. So instead she went for an unsubtle hint and a delaying tactic:

"wanna go on a date? i'm open after class tomorrow. 3pm"

When Chika got the message, she was a bit confused. The wording made her think it was a wrong number. But after a few additional messages back and forth, she was sure it was really Yoshiko.

She agreed without much more thought. But behind her agreement was further confusion. If Yoshiko wasn't joking or being dramatic with her language, did that mean she liked her? Chika hadn't spent much time thinking about romance. Would she be able to reciprocate Yoshiko's feelings?

Determined to do things right, Chika went to the internet for advice. She quickly discovered this was an uphill battle, as her initial searches for "I'm a girl, and another girl has a crush on me" led to arguments between people actually trying to help and homophobic commenters trying to shut people down. But she persisted, trying to sort out her own feelings in the process.

\-----

Chika was early to the meeting, giving her more time to question herself. She wondered what her parents and sisters expected of her. She was pacing when Yoshiko finally arrived, her school materials still on hand.

"I see you didn't want to risk being late." Yoshiko said, clearly anxious.

Chika looked Yoshiko in the eyes. She tried to imagine kissing that face. Could she do that? She didn't dislike the idea.

"Yoshiko, do you..." Chika hesitated, not sure what word to use. "...like me?"

A moment of silence. Then Yoshiko nodded, her face beet red. "It's dumb, but... seeing you again, I..."

Chika closed the gap between them and threw her arms around Yoshiko. "It's not dumb! If that's how you feel, it's how you feel."

Yoshiko was stunned for a moment. Then she laughed. "I was so worried you'd be upset... but you really are supportive of others. Even when it's silly."

"I don't think it's silly." Chika pulled back to look at Yoshiko's face. "If this is how you feel, I want to encourage that."

Yoshiko paused for a second, considering. "Do you like me too, or are you only saying this to make me feel better?"

Chika frowned in thought. "This past year, I couldn't ever really find something like Aquors. It felt like there was something missing from my life." She looked into Yoshiko's eyes. "But now that you're here with me, I feel like some of that hole has been filled back in." She took a deep breath. "So... I guess I do like you." A thought on how to resolve the tension in the air presented itself, and Chika took it without hesitation. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Yoshiko gulped her anxieties down and nodded, a smile forming on her face. "Yes!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chika tapped her pen anxiously, waiting for the last few minutes of class to tick by. It was world history class, so Yoshiko was sitting next to her. They were going to go on a date after class, and Chika was losing patience.

Finally, the teacher saw the time and told everyone they were dismissed. Chika shot to her feet in an instant, stretching her arms. Yoshiko chuckled, shaking her head slightly.

Leaving the classroom, they headed into town. As they walked, they independently realized that neither of them had planned anything.

"Um..." They both said, stopping as they heard the other try to speak. After urging each other to go on, Yoshiko ended up speaking first.

"So, I don't really have any plan in mind..." She played with her hair nervously. "Do you have any ideas?"

Chika wasn't sure what to suggest. She was new to the idea of dating. "Um... I dunno. Is there anything you'd like to see?"

"Hmm..." Yoshiko considered. "There's a clothing store in town that I've never looked inside. We could try there."

An idea formed in Chika's head. "Oh, could we try to make me a fallen angel costume? It'd be easier if we had You with us, or at least the designs she made when you first joined Aquors, but maybe we can manage on our own?"

"It's... possible that we could do that. But why?" Yoshiko asked, tilting her head at Chika.

"Then I could dress up with you, like you do on your streams!" Chika grinned widely.

"You... want to be in one of my streams?" Yoshiko asked tentatively.

"Oh..." Chika's eyes went wide, realizing that she had implied she wanted to join in on something Yoshiko probably wanted to do alone. "I didn't mean you'd have to feature me or anything. I just meant we could have the outfits in common."

"Ah, I understand now." Yoshiko thought about it. While she liked dressing up in her "fallen angel" outfit, she hadn't considered it as a potential bonding experience to share with Chika. But when she did, she was all for the idea. "We'll go see what they have, then. Let's hope they have the right materials." She looked over at Chika. "And... maybe I can consider having you on the stream... once or twice..."

"I don't want to intrude..." Chika said sheepishly. Yoshiko nodded in understanding.

Their plan set, they moved more quickly toward the clothing store. Both of them were smiling as they started coming up with ideas for the costume.

\-----

It took a little over a week to find everything they needed and put together the outfit, but eventually the girls beheld the gothic lolita dress that would be Chika's "fallen angel" outfit. After gaping at it for a few seconds, Chika gently reached out to it.

"Can I try it on?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"If you're prepared to fall from grace." Yoshiko said with a cackle. "I daresay you'll find no place in Heaven with such attire!"

Encouraged by Yoshiko's channeling of the "Yohane" persona, Chika lifted the dress from its hanger. She then seemed to freeze in place, aside from a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Are you having second thoughts on turning away from God?" Yoshiko projected confidently, not certain what was causing Chika to stall.

"Um... I need to..." Chika slowly turned her face to Yoshiko. "...undress."

"Ah!" All of the bluster of Yohane left Yoshiko as she spun around, heat in her face and chest. "I won't peek, I promise!"

They had changed in front of each other before, of course. Being school idols left little time for modesty when preparing for a show. But now that they were dating, they felt awkward at the idea of seeing each other undressed. Yoshiko was reprimanding herself for being hypocritical about her feelings when Chika tapped her shoulder. "I'm changed. How does it look?"

Turning, Yoshiko almost gasped at seeing Chika in her new costume. She didn't quite expect Chika to pull it off. Chika was so bubbly and outgoing that a cool look like this wasn't something Yoshiko expected to look good on her. But it somehow worked, either through serendipitous design accentuating Chika's charm, or a conscious effort on Chika's part.

To hide her embarrassment at realizing she was ogling Chika, Yoshiko went into her fallen angel persona. "And thus your transformation is... complete. You are now beyond salvation." She reached out and took Chika's hand. "It may be irregular due to our respective ages, but would you like to become my servant? I would treat you as if you were my apprentice."

Taking the cue, Chika knelt before Yoshiko, allowing Yoshiko to keep hold of her hand. "I pledge myself to you, Yohane."

"You will need a new name to fit your new status." Yoshiko tried to reach out for a name, like the emperor did for his apprentice in that sci-fi movie. But nothing whispered a name into her ear.

"Shall I... seek ideas?" Chika suggested, only half in character.

"...You shall." Yoshiko sighed, letting go of Chika's hand. "Perhaps I should have been thinking of that before..."

Standing, Chika shook her head. "We didn't know we'd finish it today."

"It's still something I should have planned." Yoshiko ran a hand through her hair. "Anyway, do you like it?"

"It's more comfortable than I expected." Chika spun in the costume, smiling. "Thank you for letting me do this."

Yoshiko scratched an imaginary itch on her forehead to hide her blush. "I... couldn't tell you no for this. You're... my girlfriend... after all."

Chika hugged Yoshiko without warning. Sighing, Yoshiko returned the hug.

"I look forward to being a fallen angel with you." Chika whispered.

Yoshiko couldn't help but imagine the many ways that could be interpreted. Smiling, she responded "Me, too."


	5. Chapter 5

A knock at the door surprised Chika, causing her to mistype a word in her report. Her roommate looked up from her bed. "Expecting company?"

Thoughts racing through her mind, Chika almost slapped herself for forgetting. "Yoshiko was coming over to work on homework with me. I'll get it."

Hurrying to the door, Chika apologized to Yoshiko as she let her in. It took a moment for Yoshiko to understand that Chika had forgotten she was coming.

"It sounds like you were busy, so don't worry about it." Yoshiko assured Chika. Her own attention was focused on the girl sitting on the second bed. For some reason, she had assumed Chika had a single room, as she did.

"Oh, this is my roommate, Hinata." Chika indicated the girl, who waved. Yoshiko took a moment to examine Hinata, noting her close-cut short hair. She looked kind of boyish to Yoshiko's eyes.

"You're Yoshiko, huh?" Hinata grinned. Her voice was deeper than Yoshiko was used to from a girl, but still had a feminine hint to it. "Chika has mentioned you a lot lately."

Chika gave a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of her head. "I guess I have..."

Yoshiko felt uneasy for some reason, and Hinata seemed to understand that reason better than she did. She picked up a football from beside her bed and held it to her chest. "I should have figured Chika liked to spend time with cute girls, based on her history. Personally, I prefer playing with balls."

Yoshiko tried to avoid reacting, uncertain if Hinata meant what she thought she was saying. As graphic as the comment was, it did relieve some of Yoshiko's worries. Chika also seemed to pick up on the subtext of the comment, because she quickly tried to change the subject.

"So... Yoshiko and I are going to study the Qing dynasty for a bit! I hope you don't mind..."

Hinata smiled easily. "It's fine by me. I should actually get some practice in, so I'll give you some space." She gripped her ball and hoisted it to her shoulder as if it were a heavy weight. "Have fun learning about Chinese people."

With that, Hinata left the room. Yoshiko sat on Chika's bed and laid her textbook on her lap. "Is she always...?"

Chika shook her head and held out her hands. "She doesn't always say... dirty things. But..." Chika lowered her hands, frowning in thought. "I guess the rest is about normal for her."

While Chika took a seat at her desk and got out her textbook, Yoshiko considered Hinata. "Has she ever had a boyfriend?"

"Nothing steady, as far as I know." Chika opened up her textbook. "I try to stay out of it. And she doesn't share much information, anyway."

Nodding, Yoshiko refocused. "Okay, so what did we have to do for this chapter, again...?"

\-----

The assignment was almost complete when Chika got a text from Hinata. Checking it, she had to re-read it to make sure she read it right:

"you two finished with your fun? ;) might be back soon"

Seeing Chika blush as she looked at her phone, Yoshiko put down her pen. "Is something wrong?"

Chika turned to Yoshiko slowly. "I think... that Hinata got the wrong idea about why you're here today."

It took a moment, but when Yoshiko understood she blushed as well. "Why would she assume that?! S-she was here when I got here! That's not something to do with company!"

Chika bit her lip. "...Let's finish this tomorrow. Maybe we'll do homework at your room next time."

Yoshiko was ready to agree to that. Packing her things, she was on her way to the door when Chika touched her arm.

"Um... sorry about this..."

Yoshiko blinked, then shook her head. "It's not your fault." She leaned in and gave Chika a quick kiss on the lips. "See you tomorrow."

Chika didn't manage to say anything as Yoshiko left. Her mind fixated on the feeling of Yoshiko's lips against hers, causing her to unconsciously raise a hand to her mouth. She suddenly wondered when the soonest chance for a repeat was.

Hurrying along to escape her embarrassment, Yoshiko's mind was also occupied by the kiss. She was so distracted that she nearly crashed into Hinata on her way out of Chika's dorm building. Only able to give a half-greeting in her mental state, she doubled her pace to avoid further embarrassment.

That night, Yoshiko went to sleep while thinking of Chika's lips. Some sort of instinct made her want to hold something, and she ended up holding a spare pillow like a teddy bear. In one of her dreams that night, the pillow was replaced by Chika.


	6. Chapter 6

Chika carefully removed the bowl of melted chocolate from the microwave, trying not to burn her hands. Taking the bowl back to her dorm room, she retrieved a box of fresh strawberries from her refrigerator. Setting both at her desk, she began the task of dipping the strawberries and leaving them to dry on a sheet of wax paper.

Her last midterm exam was later that day, and after that she'd be free from classes for a few weeks for summer break. To commemorate the occasion, she had decided to make something special for Yoshiko. If her memory served from her Aquors days, Yoshiko included in her profile that she liked chocolate strawberries. Chika hoped that this preference remained.

Hinata got back from her last exam after Chika was finished dipping the berries, dropping her backpack onto her bed as she looked over at Chika's desk. "Are those for Yoshiko?"

Chika blushed a bit. "Uh... yeah." Hoping to avoid any embarrassing topics like that, Chika redirected the conversation. "Are you going home over break?"

"Nah, I have football practices." Hinata sat next to her backback. "You're sticking around too, right?"

"Yeah. My home in Uchiura is pretty far, so I'm probably going to stay here for now."

Hinata grinned as if she was going to say something, then shook her head. Was she about to ask if Chika was staying because Yoshiko was? Instead, she asked a different question. "What's your home like?"

Chika leaned back on her chair. "Well, my parents run a ryokan inn. My older sisters still live in town, but they moved out after they graduated from college. Oh, and we have a big dog named Shiitake."

"How big is this dog?" Hinata asked, holding out her hands as if measuring something.

"About... this big?" Chika tried to indicate his size. "He's usually really laid back. Heheh... but he got worked up by this other girl I used to know..."

Chika kept talking to Hinata about home until she realized it was time to leave for her exam. Hurriedly packing up the chocolate strawberries and getting them into her backpack, she hurried out to class.

\-----

With the final exam done and collected, Chika breathed a sigh of relief. Yoshiko seemed exhausted, barely sitting upright in her chair.

"Summer break!" Chika said as she stretched her arms. "Thank god we have a break from stuff like this."

"I almost want to just go to my room and sleep for a week." Yoshiko muttered, finally allowed herself to slouch.

"I won't stop you, if you need that." Chika stood up and grabbed her backpack. "Could I come with, though? I have something to give you before you take that long nap."

Yoshiko got up too. "I'm a little curious now. Does it have to wait?"

"I'd prefer less company..." Chika motioned her head at the other dispersing students.

"Oh, right." Yoshiko nodded. "Let's go, then."

The two girls headed to Yoshiko's dorm. Chika took Yoshiko's hand at some point, and she didn't tell her to let go when she noticed.

Reaching the room while still hand in hand, Yoshiko reluctantly let go to unlock the door. Once they were inside, Chika started digging in her backpack.

"Here it is! Still intact, thankfully." Chika held out a box.

Taking the box, Yoshiko opened the lid and looked inside. A smile crossed her face when she saw the chocolate strawberries. "Are these...?"

Sensing the most likely questions, Chika answered before Yoshiko finished. "I made them before the exam. I'm not a professional at dipping, but I hope they still taste right."

Yoshiko felt joy rush through her veins. She hadn't expected a handmade gift today. She almost felt bad for not having planned something for Chika. "Let's share them, so you can make sure you did it right."

After a moment of convincing, Chika agreed. The two girls sat next to each other on Yoshiko's bed, eating the strawberries and talking about exams and summer break. At one point the topic of swimsuits came up, and Yoshiko dug through her clothing drawer to see if she brought one.

"Here it is." Yoshiko pulled out a dark blue bikini. It didn't seem fancy, but it matched her hair color and Chika thought that was cute. Yoshiko looked over at Chika, her voice lowering to barely above a whisper. "Do you... want to see what it looks like...?"

Chika gaped for a moment before nodding vigorously. "Y-yeah!"

She got up and sat on the desk chair, making a point to study the blank screen of the sleeping laptop. Yoshiko quickly switched into her swimsuit, making sure to bundle her underwear inside her clothes even as she berated herself for getting so embarrassed over nothing.

"Should you turn around, you'll understand why Yohane was expelled from Heaven. For she is truly a cursed beauty." Yoshiko intoned, hoping it didn't sound too vain to Chika.

Chika turned as instructed and failed to keep her mouth closed as she stared. Yoshiko forced herself to hold her pose even as she felt heat rising in her face. Her body didn't know whether to be excited or embarrassed by Chika's gaze.

Catching herself, Chika got off the chair and knelt on one knee. "Surely, I could never hope to compete. This is indeed why you are my master."

While Yoshiko was glad Chika was willing to do this sort of roleplay with her, it didn't feel appropriate to this situation. She relaxed her pose and tapped Chika on the head. "You're really cute too, Chika."

Taking a moment to realize that is was Yoshiko and not Yohane speaking, Chika stood up. "Th-thanks. But... I still think you're prettier."

Eyes wide, Yoshiko crossed her arms and looked away in embarrassment. "Thank you..."

Feeling a tentative touch at her waist, Yoshiko turned to look at Chika again. Chika was blushing, and she seemed to be staring at something distant.

"I... want to do something that... might be considered naughty..."

Yoshiko's heart sped up. It took her seconds before she could breathe well enough to respond. "Well, we're fallen angels..." She trailed off, unable to try to roleplay her way out of this.

Chika giggled. "So we can be... a little naughty?"

Having somehow been understood despite her awkwardness, Yoshiko nodded and tried to smile. "Yeah."

Moving to her bed and laying down on it, Yoshiko tugged Chika's hand to come over. Chika climbed onto the bed, hovering over Yoshiko.

"Are you sure...?" Chika asked, a bit of worry creasing her blushing face.

"I'm sure." Yoshiko pulled Chika closer, kissing her on the mouth. "Let's fall from grace together, okay?"

Both of them chuckling at how silly this context was for one of Yohane's signature lines, they began to reach for each other's clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to some of the implications of what happens in this chapter (and may happen in future chapters), I've updated the rating of the work to "Mature".


	7. Chapter 7

Things felt different between Chika and Yoshiko after their first time having sex. Things were awkward for a few days afterward, but they quickly became more comfortable around each other than before.

Chika sensed that she had reached a turning point that day, and her relationship with Yoshiko would never be the same. She was glad she had taken that risk now. Despite the awkwardness of trying to make love on a single sized bed with no previous experience, Chika was sure the memory would become precious to her, mistakes and all.

After waiting for Hinata to leave for practice, Chika made her way over to Yoshiko's dorm to visit. Yoshiko had sounded like she had something to show Chika, so she didn't want to keep her waiting.

When she arrived, Yoshiko was wearing her fallen angel outfit. Chika almost checked the time to make sure hadn't come too early. But Yoshiko ushered her inside before she could protest.

"You said you had something to show me?" Chika asked.

Yoshiko handed her a sheet of paper. "I came up with some name ideas. For your fallen angel role."

Chika blinked in surprise. "Really?" She started looking over the list. After reading everything at least once, she pointed at one. "What made you come up with this one?"

Taking a look at the name, Yoshiko shrugged. "Mikami? It, uh... it's a combination of 'mikan' and 'kami'..." She bit her lip. "Not the most creative one on the list."

"I like it!" Chika assured her. "I think I'll go with this one."

After a moment, Yoshiko nodded. "If you're sure..." She produced another sheet of paper. "Here, I also want you to look at this."

"What is it?" Chika asked as she swapped papers with Yoshiko.

"It's an idea I had for having you make a guest appearance on my stream." Yoshiko blushed slightly. "It's okay if you changed your mind, or if you want it re-written."

Chika read through the script, her mouth frowning from concentration. Yoshiko crossed her arms and twisted nervously back and forth.

Suddenly, Chika smiled and looked right at Yoshiko. "I like it! Can we practice now?"

Yoshiko breathed out a sigh of relief. "Of course. I have your costume all prepared." She went over and retrieved it from her bed, handing it to Chika.

Undressing without asking for Yoshiko to look away, Chika got changed into her fallen angel costume. Yoshiko couldn't help but peek as Chika got dressed. Chika improvised a pose to indicate when she was ready. "Let's fall from grace!"

\-----

The stream opened on Yoshiko sitting in near darkness, flanked by candles. They were technically fakes, since her dorm didn't allow fires in the rooms, but they were convincing enough for the camera.

"Greetings, my little demons." Yoshiko looked up at the camera. "For years, I've allowed you a glimpse into the cursed life of Yohane. Yet we all know that I am not the first nor last to fall from Heaven.

"Today, we will be joined by a guest. Another cursed soul who incurred the wrath of God. An angel whose sin was loving one who was despised by the ranks of the Seraphim." Yoshiko stood and held one arm out to her side. "Please welcome my servant... Mikami!"

Chika stepped into frame, letting the shadows hide her nervousness. Her training from her school idol days kicked in, allowing her to perform her part without flinching. "Well met, beloved demons of my master. I am Mikami, outcast from Paradise. My fate looked grim until Yohane became by precious master and took me in."

"Yes, it is fortunate that I found you when I did." Yoshiko pat Chika on the head affectionately. "The earth can be a cruel place to one who has angered Heaven. But do not fear; I will let no harm befall you."

The two continued their carefully rehearsed act, making sure to make it sound spontaneous. When the stream was finally ended, Chika had to let out a breath she had been holding.

"I was sooo worried I'd break character. You're great at this, Yoshiko."

"You did well, Chika." Yoshiko pat Chika on the shoulder. "You could probably manage with some practice."

"Maybe... but I think I'd be better as a guest star, like today."

"I won't push you, then." Yoshiko kissed Chika on the cheek. "I'm going to take a closer look at the comments."

Yoshiko had been afraid of a potential backlash, but she still wasn't prepared to see the evidence of it. Her subscriptions had gone down slightly, and there had been a minor flame war among the commenters.

It seemed like some people were upset that Yoshiko had brought someone else in, which led some to accuse Chika of being Yoshiko's girlfriend and forcing her way onto the stream. This then broke up fans who argued whether Yohane could be lesbian or not, and whether that should matter. A few seemed to accept Chika's cameo without question, but not many were happy to see her.

Yoshiko sighed deeply. She sometimes considered not reading the comments and disabling them scrolling as they were typed during the show, but some of her fans came because most shows allowed some interaction. Today's was a rare case of a strictly scripted show.

Chika hugged Yoshiko from behind. "Is everything okay?"

"Lost a few subs, but otherwise seems under control for now." Yoshiko allowed herself to say. "I don't know what I expected. I guess I was too excited to be able to perform with you again."

"Did anyone recognize me from your time in Aquors?"

Yoshiko hadn't even considered that. "If they did, no one said anything."

"Maybe we didn't 'shine' enough, as Aquors..."

Shaking her head, Yoshiko stood up. "It's probably just that these people are just here for me."

Turning, Yoshiko saw that Chika was only in her underwear, having been changing when Yoshiko had sighed.

"Um, Chika..."

"Hmm...?" Chika looked down and blushed. "Oh! Heheh... Got distracted."

Yoshiko considered herself distracted now. She ended up looking over at Chika getting dressed as she started to change as well.

Back in their casual clothes, they sat together on the bed. Yoshiko put her arm around Chika's waist. "Thank you for this. It was fun to show you off to my fans."

"I'm glad you're happy. Thanks for giving me this chance to be a fallen angel in public." Chika snuggled up to Yoshiko. "Though I prefer being one in private..."

Yoshiko chuckled, planting a kiss on Chika's lips. Then they nuzzled each other's faces and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

When classes started up again, Chika had even less patience for required courses than before. Her current ones were bad enough, but she also couldn't find anything she looked forward to when preparing to register for the next semester.

Chika tried to focus on picking classes to take, but ended up sighing heavily. Hinata looked up from her homework to see what was wrong.

"Something up?" She asked.

"Graduation requirements are gonna kill me." Chika slumped onto her desk. "I don't even know what to major in, anyway."

"What do you plan on doing after college?" Hinata asked bluntly.

"I don't know. I've never planned that far ahead."

Hinata made a sound of concentration. "Maybe pick something you know how to do well, and work from there. Like I'd probably look into a sports club, or maybe medicine."

Chika lifted her head in surprise. "Medicine? You?"

She shrugged. "I've been doing well in chemistry so far, and there are a lot of injuries in sports. But I'm trying to keep an open mind."

Chika was a bit surprised to hear that Hinata was good at chemistry, but then again, she never had asked. She sighed. "I helped out at my family's inn as a kid, and I was a school idol in high school. That's the extent of my talents."

"Maybe look into how the entertainment business is going, then." Hinata rubbed her chin. "Though I'm not sure which major you'd want to take for that."

Chika shrugged. "I'll think about it. Thanks for the ideas." She went back to her schedule draft. "For now, I should just take everything I still need..."

\-----

Yoshiko found Chika loafing around the school campus when she was on her way back from class. Curious, she approached Chika and waved to get her attention. Chika seemed surprised to see Yoshiko, but she smiled and waved back.

"Is something wrong?" Yoshiko asked.

Chika forced a smile. "Not really. I'm just having a hard time deciding what I want out of life, so I decided to get some air."

When Yoshiko asked further, Chika explained the conversation she had had with Hinata. Yoshiko crossed her arms in thought.

"Entertainment, huh...? Maybe that would be a good fit for me. I'm already doing performances as Yohane."

"Yeah, something like acting would really suit you." Chika sighed, hands in her pockets. "But I don't know if I can pull another Aqours miracle out of my sleeve."

Seeing that Chika was distressed but having no idea how to help, Yoshiko decided to try to distract Chika from her dilemma. "How about we go on a date? I don't have any more classes today."

Chika blinked in surprise, then nodded. "Okay. Maybe I need a break from worrying, anyway."

The two went into town together, and Yoshiko made a point to pick a romantic movie when they settled on the theater. Unfortunately, her lack of prior research meant that the movie they saw was a tragedy, which ended up making Chika restless.

"That was rough." Chika said as they left, trying not to insult Yoshiko's choice.

"Sorry... I didn't know it was going to have that kind of ending."

"It's fine!" Chika waved it off.

Yoshiko still felt like she hadn't done enough to lift Chika's mood. It was late, and the sun was already going down. That's what gave her an idea.

"Let's grab something to eat." She leaned in close to Chika's ear. "Then you can sleep with me tonight."

Chika's eyes went wide. "Y-you don't have homework or something to do tonight?"

"That can wait, Chika." Yoshiko stroked Chika's face. "Come on. You deserve a chance to let loose."

Taking a deep breath, Chika nodded. "Okay. I guess I have been a bit tense lately..."

Taking each other's hand, they walked down the street, planning out their night.

\-----

Chika woke up in Yoshiko's embrace. It took her groggy mind a moment to remember why she was squeezed into the bed meant for one. Once she recalled the night before, she smiled warmly at Yoshiko's sleeping face. She restrained herself from ogling Yoshiko's naked body, but she did let her hands wander as she stroked Yoshiko lovingly.

She was given a start when her phone suddenly went off. She was up against the wall, so she had to go over or around Yoshiko to get out of bed. Muttering apologies at the waking Yoshiko, Chika got out of bed and picked up her phone. Seeing that it was her mom, she answered.

Yoshiko rubbed the sleep from her eyes and brushed aside some hair that had clung to her skin. She looked up to see that Chika hadn't even put on underwear before answering the phone. Her tired mind didn't try to sort out her logic for noting that.

Chika's face became worried after a few exchanges, and Yoshiko felt something clawing its way to her heart. When Chika hung up with the promise to call back, she turned to face Yoshiko with a stunned expression.

"My dad's in the hospital. He broke his back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might consider writing another chapter taking place between Chapter 7 and this one, in which case this chapter will be renumbered accordingly.


	9. Chapter 9

Sadness washed over Chika as she looked over her side of the dorm room, making sure she left nothing in that empty space. Hinata had a concerned frown as she watched Chika.

"I hope they don't stick you with a bad roommate just to fill the space." Chika said with a poor attempt at a smile.

Hinata put her hands on her hips. "I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about." She looked at the bare furniture that now was all that remained of Chika's effects. "You have my email, so be sure to let me know if I can help in any way."

Chika nodded, still trying to smile. "I will. Thank you, Hinata." She stopped as she turned to leave. "I hope you do well in whatever you do next."

"You'll be hearing about it." Hinata waved. "We may not meet in person again, but I'm not letting a sad sight like this be the last I hear of you."

"Thanks." Chika waved back. "Goodbye."

Leaving her room for the last time, Chika brought the last load to be packed into the car. Her sister Mito was leaning against the door, waiting for her to arrive.

"This is the last of my stuff." Chika popped open the trunk and put the bag in. She almost caught herself gazing sadly at the luggage, but then she shut the trunk.

"Ready to go, then?" Mito asked, standing up.

"Umm..." Chika looked at her feet. "I... have one last thing to do..."

Mito tilted her head. "Like what?"

Chika took a deep breath. "I... need to say goodbye..." She forced out the last few words. "...to my girlfriend."

"Oh? You never mentioned anything like that before? What's her name?"

"Remember Aquors?" Chika tapped her forefingers together, still looking down. "I'm dating Yoshiko."

She didn't know why she was sharing so much to her sister. Maybe she was too mentally fatigued to resist the obvious questions that would be asked when she wanted to say goodbye to Yoshiko.

Luckily for Chika, Mito didn't feel the need to comment on the revelation, at least right now. "I didn't know she went to school out here. Anyway, I'll get something to eat for now. You take as much time as you need."

Chika nodded and hurried off. It seemed like Mito was concerned for her. Maybe Mito thought Chika's reaction to their father's injury was too impulsive. But it felt like the only option to Chika.

\-----

Yoshiko waited at her desk, heart aching. She hadn't even styled her hair this morning, knowing what day it was. How could she bother with something like that on the day Chika was dropping out of college?

She had a few plans of her own, of course. Chika surely assumed that Yoshiko would finish her education here. But Yoshiko had already been applying to a small school in Numazu, only a short bus ride from Uchiura. She'd move back in with her parents if she had to. She'd re-take classes if she had to. But she wasn't letting Chika leave her life now, when she had opened her heart to her.

Hearing the knock at the door, Yoshiko bolted upright. She hurried over and let Chika in. Chika looked like she was barely holding up. Without a warning, she hugged Yoshiko and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Yoshiko. This probably seems so selfish."

Despite her own pain, Yoshiko tried to hold back her own tears for Chika's sake. "Your family needs you right now. Don't worry about me."

It took a minute or two before Chika had let out enough tears to speak again. "I... understand if you don't want to put up with someone selfish like me. But... I do want to see you again, someday."

"You're not selfish, Chika." Yoshiko patted her back gently. "Just because you're moving away and still want to be my girlfriend... that doesn't make you selfish."

"It feels that way." Chika tried to wipe her tears. "What right do I have to ask you to keep being my girlfriend, when I'm not even staying close to you?"

"Even if we're apart, we can still talk to each other. And I'm not going to be in school forever." Yoshiko brushed away some tears on Chika's cheek, then kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, Chika. I want to make this work."

Hearing Yoshiko say "love" seemed to calm Chika dramatically. She hugged Yoshiko more tightly, but it felt less desperate than before. "Then... I'll count on you. Maybe it's too early to say this... but I think I love you too."

After Chika had calmed down some more, Yoshiko wrapped up Chika's fallen angel costume to take home. Chika was reluctant to take it, but Yoshiko insisted. With a promise to meet again, Chika left to go home. And once there, she would become a full-time employee of her family's ryokan, to take the place of her potentially crippled father.

"We'll meet again, Chika. Sooner than you think." Yoshiko let a few tears slide down her face, but would not let herself sob. She only had to live without Chika until the end of the semester.

In lieu of crying, Yoshiko went to her computer. She had applications to fill out, course transfers to apply for, and an awkward conversation with her parents that might involve coming out to take care of. It was going to be rough, but Chika was worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chika was wiping the insides of the windows when her mom approached her and gently tapped to get her attention. Chika wiped her brow, though more out of habit than to get rid of sweat. "Mom?"

"I'm going to visit your father at the hospital. Shima will come over to help out, but you'll mostly be on your own today. Will that be alright?"

"As long as Shima can help with the cooking or laundry, I'll be fine." Chika crumpled her current paper towel and pulled out a new one. "Say hi to dad for me."

Chika got back to work. It was familiar to her from being raised in this inn, so it was almost surprising to get paid for it now. Though it felt more like an allowance, since her mom was her boss.

It had been a few weeks since she came back home, so Chika was settled in well. Even though her sisters no longer worked the inn regularly, she and her mother were enough to run the place during slow periods. Still, with her father potentially permanently incapacitated, Chika thought they'd have to hire someone to help them soon.

Shima arrived as Chika was preparing dinner for the guests who had ordered it. It was a simple meal, as the inn was not a restaurant, but still part of her duties. Shima quickly picked up the slack, allowing Chika some time to plan out the rest of the evening.

"Do you need help cleaning the onsen?" Shima asked over the sound of her cooking.

"No, I'll do that later tonight. But if you do the laundry, I can make up the beds after dinner."

Chika and Shima got the meals onto their plates and delivered them to the guests. Shima got to work cleaning the laundry, and Chika went to the front desk while she ran a mental checklist.

The front door chime rang, and Chika glanced over at the new guest. "I'll be with you in a moment, sorry. We're short on staff today, so--"

She gasped as she saw the new arrival approach, recognizing the face immediately. Yoshiko was in casual clothing, and she seemed almost amused. "Don't worry, I can wait a moment. Classes don't start until next week, so I'm free."

"Y-Yoshiko?!" Chika gaped. "But..."

"You didn't think I'd stay there, when the reason I enjoyed my time there was gone, did you?" Yoshiko said with a smug grin.

Chika ran around the front desk and embraced Yoshiko, causing the smugness to fade into embarrassment. "I don't know what I thought, but I'm so happy you're here."

Yoshiko filled Chika in on her transfer, assuring her that all her courses could be transferred as well. Upon hearing that the ryokan was short-staffed today, Yoshiko immediately offered to help.

"I don't want to impose that on you..." Chika protested.

"That's my line." Yoshiko shook her head. "Or were you expecting..." She flipped her hair and did a pose. "...to hear that you should be honored to have Yohane do manual labor for you?"

Chika laughed, and Yoshiko smiled. Chika shook her head in resignation, a smile on her face. "If you insist on helping, I do need a hand cleaning out the onsen..."

\-----

Shima was getting ready to head back to her apartment for the night when her mother returned. She paused to have a chat with her. "How's dad?"

"He'll recover, but it was a bad fall." She shook her head. "He won't walk unaided again."

Shima nodded gravely. "Maybe I can work here a few hours, here and there. At least until you and Chika have someone else."

"I'd appreciate that, Shima." She looked around for Chika. "Where is Chika, by the way?"

Shima motioned with her head. "In her room with Yoshiko. She came over to help us, since she's in town now." Shima hesitated, then added something. "Mito mentioned that those two are... together. So maybe let them be for now."

Chika's mother raised her brows, but didn't say anything else on the subject for now. "I'll check in on her tomorrow, then."

Shima nodded and continued on her way out. "Well, see you later. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Her mother offered back.

\-----

Chika felt a little anxious to be naked with Yoshiko on the bed she grew up on, but her happiness at seeing Yoshiko again had won out. She was stroking the now-resting Yoshiko's hair, smiling to herself, when Yoshiko spoke.

"I still don't really get it. Why you felt like you had to come back here."

Chika sighed, not sure of her choice herself. "I... wasn't doing anything worthwhile with my life yet, and had no real plans. So it only made sense to go where I was needed." After a moment, she added: "I still should have told you before things were too far along. That was unfair, especially since you're almost as important to me as my family."

"I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you." Yoshiko tapped Chika's nose playfully. "What's a fallen angel without a sin or two?"

Chika grinned. "I love you, Yoshiko. I won't desert you like that again."

"You better not, because I'll keep chasing you down." Yoshiko put on an expression that was probably meant to represent her Yohane persona. "You can't escape me once I've decided you're mine."

"Stalker." Chika teased, poking Yoshiko in the chest.

"That does sound weird, when put that way..." Yoshiko said in her normal voice. "But you really are important to me, Chika. I don't know if a place could feel like home without you anymore."

"Let's do our best to stick together from now on, then." Chika took Yoshiko's hands in hers. "Promise?"

"Promise." Yoshiko squeezed back.


	11. Chapter 11

Yoshiko went home late on the night she came over to help, and Chika had an awkward coming out conversation with her mom the next morning. While she felt betrayed by her sisters at first, her mother was understanding enough that Chika felt reinvigorated, if still nervous, after the conversation.

During a lull in her duties, she called Yoshiko and set up a meeting by the beach. She had an idea to convince her mom to let Yoshiko essentially move in with them, but it would require most of her savings and potentially the permission of Yoshiko's parents to work.

Completely willing to take the bus ride to Uchiura for a talk like this, Yoshiko felt like she had arrived early. She couldn't find Chika at the agreed meeting spot, and was checking her phone when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Yoshiko!" The owner of the voice had her dark blue hair styled into a ponytail, as she often did three years before.

"Kanan?" Yoshiko asked with surprise.

Kanan gave an easy smile, but frowned slightly as she approached. "Oh, should I be using your other name?"

"N-no. Yoshiko is fine. Yohane is just for my shows now."

"Okay, good." Kanan's smile returned. "Anyway, Chika said she'd be running late to meet you, so she had me come over and make sure you didn't get bored."

Checking her phone, Yoshiko did see a message from Chika saying that she had to work longer, and that Kanan would meet her at the beach.

"How has everyone else been?" Yoshiko asked. "Aquors members, that is. I heard You was going to a technical school to become a sailor?"

Kanan looked out at the sea. "Actually, she dropped out of that school. She said it was more about freighter ships, and wasn't up to her image of a sailor. She said she'll consider training to be a ferry operator, but for now she took a swimming scholarship to get into the school Riko's going to."

"Sounds like those two have a good idea of what they want. What about the others?"

"Hanamaru, Ruby, and Dia are attending a school in Numazu. I think Hanamaru is working at a library to help pay tuition, and I hear that Ruby has started getting into street performances."

Yoshiko's eyes widened. "Are you sure this is our Ruby?"

Kanan chuckled, turning back to Yoshiko. "It does sound crazy, doesn't it? I might have to track her down when I have some time off work."

"Maybe I'll need to see one of these performances..." Yoshiko mused.

"Who else..." Kanan thought for a moment. "Oh, Mari has been on business trips a lot lately. I think her parents are trying to make her their heir, and want her to be prepared. But that means she doesn't have enough time to see me or Dia these days." Kanan frowned wistfully. "I hope she has more time to herself soon."

"What about you?" Yoshiko asked.

"Me?" Kanan seemed almost a little surprised. "Other than not having enough time to see Dia or Mari, I'm happy. It's peaceful in this town, and I get to enjoy the sea every day."

"I guess this place does suit you." Yoshiko said, looking out at the sea.

Kanan nodded. The two of them were silent for a while. Then Kanan smiled at Yoshiko. "I'm happy to see you again. And I'll bet Chika will be happy to have you here."

Yoshiko didn't have to feel embarrassed for long, as Chika finally showed up. "I'm so so so sorry!" She almost tackled Yoshiko with a hug. "We spilled breakfast all over one of the futons, and we had to clean it immediately to avoid stains."

Kanan chuckled at the sight. "Well, you two know where to find me. See you later!"

"Thanks, Kanan! I owe you!" Chika waved to her as she left. Then she stepped away from Yoshiko and composed herself. "Umm... ready to start thinking about our plan?"

Yoshiko grinned. "How fitting that Mikami is the one to come up with a dark scheme fueled by her love for her master."

Chika giggled. "I really am living up to my backstory, huh? Maybe I am fallen angel material after all."

"Now then, what did you have in mind?" Yoshiko said in her Yohane voice, though she was listening with rapt and genuine interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious, there are a few references to one of my unpublished fanfics about Hanamaru and Ruby in this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Yoshiko stared at the one blocking her way. "It appears we're at an impasse."

Shiitake yawned, swishing his tail a few times. He did not move from blocking the door.

"I know I've not visited this place much or used this entrance," Yoshiko said slowly, as if trying to get through to the dog. "...but I'm not an intruder."

Sniffing at Yoshiko, Shiitake took a step forward to sit on her foot.

"...Do you want a pet?" Yoshiko hesitantly extended her hand and rubbed the dog's head.

A lick from Shiitake made Yoshiko recoil, but she couldn't back away with her foot under the dog. Luckily, Chika arrived to save her.

"She's trying to get in, you big furball." Chika playfully swatted Shiitake away, and he loped over into the yard to allow Yoshiko entry.

"Sorry about the delay." Yoshiko muttered.

"It's fine. He probably didn't realize you were trying to get in." Chika motioned for Yoshiko to follow her. "I got the new furniture in place, come see!"

Yoshiko followed Chika to the latter's bedroom. A lot of the decorations and things lying around had been compressed into a smaller portion of the room. Where Chika's old bed once was now sat a twin size bed.

It was a huge step, Yoshiko realized all at once. She and Chika were really like a couple now. It was surprising to her that Chika's mom agreed, though Yoshiko wondered if she truly approved. They had only been dating for a little over half a year, so this was a massive development for the time involved.

Yoshiko's worries about whether things were moving too quickly were forgotten momentarily when she realized that some of her part of the room already had the workings of a set for her Yohane streams. She put down the backpack she had brought and bounded over to the set. "I could probably have this ready to go in just a day or two!"

Chika rubbed the back of her neck, looking away with embarrassment. "I couldn't convince mom to give you a separate room for that, so I had to make do."

"No, this is great!" Yoshiko assured her. "Thank you. I didn't expect you to set this up before I got here."

After Chika relented and accepted Yoshiko's thanks, they got to work unpacking Yoshiko's backpack. It was only the essentials today, but Yoshiko planned to bring most of her things over the course of the month. She still had classes in Numazu, so she'd stay at her parents' place some days and bring things over piecemeal.

Yoshiko's parents were surprisingly accepting of the arrangement, even more so than Chika's mom. Yoshiko wondered if they worried about how Yoshiko made an impulsive transfer to be close to Chika, and reasoned that they needed to let her have this to keep her from doing something drastic.

Whatever the reasons behind everyone's acceptance, Yoshiko was going to live with Chika now. Until she found work, she'd be asked to help out with the inn here and there, but it was a small price to pay. Even smaller for now, as Chika's mother didn't want to encourage Yoshiko to follow Chika in dropping out of school.

Once Yoshiko's clothes and such were put away, Chika offered to study with her. Yoshiko would have preferred to play video games or prepare for her next stream with Chika as her test audience, but she agreed and the two went over Yoshiko's homework.

"Uhh... sorry, I don't remember this one." Chika said as she looked over an assignment for a class she had taken.

"It doesn't look too bad. Want me to read the section out loud, so we both can learn it?"

"Sure!" Chika said with a smile.

Yoshiko smiled too. Sitting next to Chika like this felt wonderful, like she was where she belonged. Even the boring and sometimes annoying task of doing schoolwork felt fun as long as Chika was there.

Thinking this, Yoshiko scooted a little closer to Chika, under the pretense of letting her read along. "Let's take a look, then..."


	13. Chapter 13

Chika knelt, kissing Yoshiko's hand. Yoshiko retained her haughty posture, but a smile crept onto her face.

"You devotion to me is admirable, Mikami. Even knowing of the treacherous nature of cursed beings and the implacable wrath of Heaven, you still trust me as your master." She pat Chika on the head. "Perhaps a promotion is in order?" Yoshiko turned to the camera with a piercing glance.

Encouraging comments scrolled across the screen. Yoshiko grinned, keeping her genuine relief hidden. She would have gone ahead either way, but she preferred being supported by her fans.

"It seems the little demons agree. Perhaps you have become more popular?" Yoshiko put her hand under Chika's chin and lifted her face to look up into hers. "In that case, you shall be... my confidant. Fallen angels such as ourselves cannot allow our secrets into the wrong hands, but you have proven your worth to me."

Chika nodded. "Thank you, Yohane. I am humbled by your prai--"

At that moment, a bark sounded from outside the room, followed by sniffs and more barks. Shiitake had probably smelled the candle smoke and gotten worried.

"A hellhound? Or perhaps an angelic hunting dog?" Yoshiko improvised. "Mikami, deal with our... guest. I will conclude the ceremony without you."

"Ri--Er, as you wish, my master."

Chika hurried out of frame, going outside to calm Shiitake down. After seeing Chika unburned, Shiitake went back to looking calm, though he tried to nudge past her into the room to find Yoshiko.

Once the stream was ended, Yoshiko snuffed out the candles and indicated that Shiitake could come in. After Chika let him past, he went to sniff the candles.

"Next time, we go back to the fakes." Yoshiko said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know he would get upset." Chika pouted and looked away.

"No, it's not your fault!" Yoshiko said, closing the distance and reaching out to Chika's cheek.

Letting Yoshiko stroke her face, Chika pressed herself against Yoshiko. "I thought I was gonna freeze up when I heard Shiitake start barking. I can't believe I nearly ruined one of your streams..."

"Really, it's fine." Yoshiko kissed Chika. "If a single mistake like that is enough to put me out of business, then maybe it's time to get out while I can. I can't be what they want me to be all the time."

"Still..." Chika tried to come up with another way to blame herself, but found nothing.

The two went to check the comment logs. Chika's second major appearance was more appreciated than the first, though Yoshiko had also been building up to it by constantly bringing up Mikami. It seemed most people were accepting of the sudden ending, but a few did get annoyed that a dog interrupted their show.

"Shiitake isn't going to get fans like this." Chika lamented, only partially serious.

Chika had to get some work done after everything was put away, so Yoshiko went to check her email. It was mostly from teachers about assignments and spam, but one message stood out to her. It was from a theatre group that had been started from graduates of her school.

Reading the full email, Yoshiko had to sit back and stare at the screen as she considered what it said. Then she forwarded it to Chika, hoping that her girlfriend could help her with the decision ahead.


	14. Chapter 14

"Numazu Personae, a theatre club founded by graduates of Numazu-area universities, now has a new location. We're seeking additional talent in order to put on larger productions." Chika read aloud from the email. "...So they're asking you to join this group?"

"Sounds like it." Yoshiko said, tapping her foot nervously as she sat on the bed.

"This sounds great for you!" Chika said with a giant smile. "If they'll let you intern for a bit while you finish school, you'll have a job right out of college!"

The critical part of Yoshiko's mind was working overtime right now, preventing her from sharing Chika's excitement. "It's probably not going to pay well, since it's a local theatre group that's not well known. Most of the actors probably take on other work during lean years. Would I make enough to pay your mom for living here?"

"You'll probably make more than I do right now." Chika stood from her seat and walked over to Yoshiko. "I think you should do this. At least give it a shot."

Sighing, Yoshiko tried to force out her anxieties with her breath. "Alright. I'll look into it. They came to me, after all." Seeing Chika looking at her expectantly, she stood and struck a pose. "They'll fall in love with the cursed beauty of Yohane and beg me to act for them!"

Chika bounced on her feet. "Yeah!" She took Yoshiko's hands. "And Mikami will be waiting at her abode to help her relax after a day's work."

Yoshiko chuckled, but decided not to comment on the uneven speech pattern of Chika's addition. "I'm glad you are supporting me on this. I was worried how to respond."

A kiss prevented further conversation, which Yoshiko took to mean that her worries were unfounded. Relieved, she held Chika closer to her as they deepened the kiss. An unconscious urge had her lift Chika's shirt slightly to touch underneath. This prompted Chika to pull her shirt off before returning to their kiss.

Undressing each other and moving to the bed, Yoshiko let her worry that the door might not be locked get swept away in the heat of the moment.

\-----

It was the day of the informal interview with the Numazu Personae, so Yoshiko was slightly dressed up as she entered their building. The logo on the front was still under construction, so she had to rely on the street address to find it.

A man and two women were setting things up in the reception area, all of them roughly five years older than Yoshiko. One of the women walked over and offered to show Yoshiko to where the head of the group was waiting.

The woman took her leave after showing Yoshiko to a meeting room, where a man that looked about thirty was looking out a window. He turned to Yoshiko, who noted that he had a thin moustache. "Ah, you must be Miss Tsushima."

"Nice to meet you." Yoshiko said formally, worried about what sort of language to use.

"You don't need to be that formal if it makes you uncomfortable." The man gave a slight bow. "My name is Hibiki Oda. I am the producer and manager of the Numazu Personae."

Hibiki took a seat at the table in the room, and gestured for Yoshiko to do the same. When she was seated, he continued.

"I understand that you are still in school, correct? We can work on a schedule that fits into your coursework..."

The interview continued this way, with Hibiki going over the details needed to make the internship work. Yoshiko still felt nervous, but was a bit more confident as the meeting went on.

By the end, most of it seemed to have been worked out. Yoshiko would get an email within the week if she seemed like a good fit. But before she left, Yoshiko wanted to know something.

"Mister... Hibiki..." She began, noting from their discussion that he preferred that name to his surname. "You approached me, correct? Why did you send me an invitation?"

Hibiki tapped the table, frowning in consideration. Then he decided to speak. "To be honest, some of my friends are frequent viewers of a stream by 'Yohane' Tsushima. After doing some research in her backlogs, I noticed that she happened to be the same person as a Yoshiko Tsushima from the school idol group, Aquors. So, when I saw that a Yoshiko was attending my alma mater..." Hibiki looked Yoshiko in the eyes. "...I couldn't let that sort of opportunity pass up."

Yoshiko didn't know what to say. Her presence here was all because someone liked her streams enough to get their boss to ask for her to join. Would she meet these fans, if she was accepted here?

"I... didn't realize that Yohane was so sought after that she'd get a job offer." Yoshiko managed.

"You... or should I say Yohane... certainly can attract a crowd." Hibiki grinned. "I bet my friends will be shocked to hear that their idol might be their new coworker."

Standing, Yoshiko struck a Yohane pose. "I'll try not to disappoint my little demons, then."

"I look forward to seeing what you can do for us, Tsushima." Hibiki nodded to indicate that Yoshiko could go.

Embarrassment flushed through Yoshiko's entire body as she realized she acted out a chuunibyou persona in front of a potential employer. Even if this was why she was chosen, it felt wrong to her. She hurried out of the building to hide her impressive blush.

When the embarrassment passed, Yoshiko started feeling excited. She ended up texting Chika during the entire bus ride home, not able to wait to see her again before talking about the meeting.


	15. Chapter 15

Yoshiko's internship saw her spending more time in Numazu, which sometimes meant she'd stay at her parents' home in order to make it to her classes on time without losing too much sleep. While Chika was happy for Yoshiko, she started to feel a bit lonely when she realized that she'd sometimes only see Yoshiko on weekends.

Winter had approached without warning, and the air was chilly outside. With most schools giving winter breaks and most workers wanting a vacation around Christmastime, the inn had a lot more business than Chika or her mother could handle on their own. Her father started doing some things that didn't aggravate his back, but eventually Shima and Mito had to be brought in to help. Chika barely had enough time to make a note to start looking for new employees as soon as the winter rush was over.

She was planning out Christmas decorations in her head while working with Mito to clean the onsen when she heard her phone go off. Putting her mop aside, she took out her phone and looked at the message.

"finished my last midterm, but still have work until friday. i'll see you then"

Chika sent an acknowledgement before getting back to work. She was getting into her flow when she realized that Mito was staring at her, doing nothing productive.

"Did I do something weird?" Chika asked, confused.

Mito frowned, slowly shaking her head. "That was a text from Yoshiko, wasn't it? You looked so... impassive when you read it. Like it was just a spam message."

Chika paused her cleaning, doubt worming its way into her mind. Was what her sister said true? Had her reduced time with Yoshiko made her numb? But she had been ready to wait years for Yoshiko, before she had moved back to Numazu and then here.

"Did you get into a fight?" Mito continued when Chika didn't respond. "Or... is she spending more time with her job than with you?"

Chika forcefully shook her head. She didn't want to doubt Yoshiko, and she definitely didn't want to talk to Mito about any relationship issues there might be. "We've just been busy."

"Maybe. But you seem less cheerful lately." Mito sighed. "Hang in there, okay?"

Chika tried to ignore Mito and get back to work. But now she was doubting herself, wondering if she resented Yoshiko for moving in with her, only to spend all her time in Numazu anyway. Distracted with these thoughts, she ended up spending longer than needed to finish cleaning the onsen.

\-----

Friday came along without Chika even realizing it. She was almost surprised when Yoshiko showed up and let herself in. But she was too busy to properly greet her, so she kept working.

Overworked from the busy winter holidays, Chika flopped into bed without looking into where Yoshiko was. Falling asleep quickly, her dreams were entirely forgotten by the time she woke.

The next morning, she woke to a surprise. A miniature Christmas tree had been set up in her room, and Yoshiko was busy decorating it. It was an odd sight, as she was dressed in her fallen angel outfit.

"Oh, you're awake!" Yoshiko said when she saw Chika stir. "You had gone to bed so quickly, your braids were still in."

Chika felt around her hair to realize that her signature triple braid had been undone as she slept. "Thanks for taking care of that for me."

Yoshiko got up and walked over to Chika, who was sitting up now. After a moment considering Chika's face, Yoshiko sighed and let her shoulders slump. "I'm sorry."

"...Sorry?" Chika wondered if she was still tired, because it didn't add up.

Yoshiko nodded. "I've been spending too much time apart from you these past... almost two months? And if I had known how busy the holidays were going to be for your family, I'd have offered to continue working for your mom a bit longer." Yoshiko ran a hand through her hair, averting her eyes. "So I've asked for fewer days at my internship, at least until next semester when I can set a schedule that is easier to handle with bus rides."

Chika's eyes went wide with realization. "You shouldn't need to put your job on hold for me!"

Yoshiko shook her head firmly. "I think it will be a good job for me, but I'm not going to risk our relationship to please them." She finally looked Chika in the eyes. "I love you, Chika. The distance between us these last few weeks... doesn't feel right. So I'm going to make it up to you."

Chika was going to stand and protest, but Yoshiko pushed her back into sitting on the bed. Yoshiko then moved to the door before looking back at Chika.

"Today, Yohane will repay her lover by being her servant for the day." Yoshiko nodded. "Out of character: this also means you're exempt from work today. I already cleared it with your mom. I'll be right back with your breakfast."

Chika didn't have time to ask questions, much less object. She rubbed her forehead, wondering how it came to this.

When Yoshiko returned with breakfast, Chika smiled at the sight of a mikan orange included with the meal. She gratefully ate the food, wondering if any of the guests ever ate in bed life this.

"I am in your hands for the rest of the day." Yoshiko reminded Chika. "Anything you want, we'll do it."

Chika blushed at the first thing that came to mind. She wondered if it was okay to take advantage of Yoshiko's offer in that way, but her repressed desires won out over her worries. "It's... been a while since we..." Chika looked away. "...fell from grace..."

Yoshiko blushed, but somehow kept her composure. She quietly went to the door and locked it. Then she sat next to Chika on the bed. "If that's what you desire today, I think we'll be undisturbed for a while."

Chika wasn't sure where the Yohane role ended and Yoshiko's more straightforward wording began. But that didn't matter too much to her at the moment. "We'll... always be together, right...?"

She almost smacked herself for letting slip the worry that had plagued her all week, but Yoshiko took on a serious expression and nodded slightly. "I... don't know what my promise would be worth. But I want to stay with you forever, if I can."

"I guess it's not always easy." Chika noted. "But... let's keep trying for forever."

They both leaned in for a kiss, meeting each other sooner than expected. Chika slowly undressed Yoshiko, making sure not to damage the outfit. Then Chika ran her fingers over every inch of Yoshiko's bare skin, savoring the sight and feel.

"Missed me?" Yoshiko asked, blushing.

"...Yeah." Chika admitted, also a bit embarrassed.

Yoshiko pulled Chika closer, running a hand through Chika's hair. "If it's alright with you... I'll try to make up for the time we missed."

"I'd like that." Chika replied. They kissed, and Chika let Yoshiko lead the way from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was informed that it was Chika's birthday today, so I ended up making this a more Chika-centered chapter than originally planned. Hopefully it's worthy of being a pseudo-birthday gift to Chika in some way.
> 
> Also, this story will likely end soon (perhaps as soon as next chapter). Hopefully everyone enjoyed reading it. If there's any interest in additional chapters after the story is finished, I might consider putting up any bonus chapters I come up with, but no promises yet. (Note that these would likely be one-shots that happen to take place in the continuity of this story, and not likely to be new story arcs.)


	16. Chapter 16

Chika wondered if Yoshiko was nervous. Tonight was opening night for the first performance of the Numazu Personae since Yoshiko joined. Chika had to beg Mito to fill in for her at the inn, which was still at the tail end of winter holiday season, but she wanted to be here for Yoshiko.

The play began, and Chika waited impatiently for Yoshiko to appear. The story was an original work based on folk tales, focusing on a young warrior who would go on to lead his clan. If Chika remembered right, Yoshiko's role was the mentor character that guided the warrior early on.

When Yoshiko appeared on the stage, her personality was completely different from anything Chika had seen from her before. She had fully embraced the role of an old mentor, with a white wig and makeup that made her face look wrinkled. Her raspy voice was barely recognizable, and it felt strange to see her bossing around the hero like he was decades younger than her.

Yet even Chika was taken into the role Yoshiko portrayed, almost tearing up when the mentor died at the end of the first act. She was just as surprised and elated as the hero when Yoshiko's character appeared in a dream to give a final lesson.

When the play ended, Chika killed time in the lobby to wait for Yoshiko to change and get ready to leave. Yoshiko came out from the dressing area talking to one of the other actors, but quickly said goodbye to them so she could go over to Chika.

"You didn't tell me you died!" Chika said, only half-serious.

"Isn't that the occupational hazard of being a wrinkled old teacher?" Yoshiko quipped back.

Ignoring the question part of Yoshiko's response, Chika began to gush over Yoshiko's performance. She was still going on about it when they got to the bus stop heading home.

"I wonder what the next play will be... they haven't said anything to me yet." Yoshiko said to change the subject as they found seats near the back of the bus.

"You'll have more time to rehearse after your new schedule starts in April, right?" Chika asked. "Maybe you'll get a bigger role."

"We'll see." Yoshiko yawned. "I should have taken a nap before the play..."

Chika snuggled up next to Yoshiko. "You can try to get some rest on the way home."

To Chika's surprise, Yoshiko actually did lay her head on Chika's shoulder and close her eyes. She smiled and took one of Yoshiko's hands in hers.

A silence passed over them as the bus made its last few stops in Numazu. When the bus started on its way to Uchiura, few were still on the bus.

"I'm happy." Yoshiko said suddenly. Chika turned her head, confused. Yoshiko didn't open her eyes, but had a peaceful smile on her face. "This past year wasn't anything like I expected it to be. It's hard to believe that's how short a time it's been since I finished high school."

Chika grinned, rubbing Yoshiko's shoulder. "It has been a busy year. But I don't regret it."

Yoshiko nodded as best she could with her head resting on Chika. "This past year, I was able to find the woman I love. What happened to your dad is a shame. But you leaving again showed me just how important you are to me. I don't want to imagine being separated from you again."

"Me, neither." Chika agreed. "I'm sorry you have to live in Uchiura to be with me, though. I didn't mean to tie you down to my family inn..."

"It's fine, Chika." Yoshiko looked up. "I'm happy being here with you. And it wouldn't be fair for me to expect you to leave your family to avoid tying me down to this town."

Chika smiled widely, her heart swelling. "I'm lucky to have you."

"Guess even fallen angels have luck sometimes." Yoshiko smirked.

Content in knowing the other was happy to be with them, Chika and Yoshiko kissed. They were determined now to make their relationship last, even if it was challenging. Chika for one hoped that she would still love Yoshiko when she looked as old as she had during the play.

With words no longer being necessary to communicate their love, the two women rested their heads on each other. When they arrived at the ryokan, the bus driver had to wake them to let them off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the final chapter of the story, so I hope everyone who got this far enjoyed it. Be sure to leave a comment if you liked the story; feedback helps me with future writing projects.
> 
> As I mentioned in the notes for the previous chapter, I might consider adding any one-shot sidestories/bonus chapters in this continuity that I come up with, but I won't make any promises. For now, I hope the story itself was interesting enough for those who read this far.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
